Notice
by Silverflare07
Summary: Helga's in high school now and all he wants is for one football headed boy *ahem* er...teenager to notice her.


****

**_Disclaimer: _**I own as much as any of ya'll do (unless of course you happen to own Hey Arnold then I own even less then you)

**_Summary: _**Helga's starting high school and all she wants is to be noticed by a certain football headed boy *****ahem*** **er...teenager.

~~~*~~~*...means that time as gone by

Bold Italics are Helga's little annoying voice that will only appear once…maybe twice

_Italics are Helga's thoughts._

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Helga took a deep breath and walked up the steps of P.S. 120. It was her first day of high school and she hoped she looked perfect. Her now long blonder hair reached down to her butt and she had her trademark pink ribbon intertwined with a small braid. A group of older kids walked into the building laughing a little loudly about one pathetic thing or another. She raised her two perfectly shaped eyebrows and her full red lips tugged into a small smile. 

"I'll walk you to class, k?" id walked up and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Helga laughed and nodded. Sid had been her boyfriend for about a month now. She placed her hand in his and they walked to her first bell. Helga noticed that the school was very quiet inside, despite all the noise outside. She turned to Sid and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and muttered,

"Must be because of the teachers."

Helga nodded and turned her attention to a group of kids huddle by their lockers. It appeared that two of the kids were just freshmans like her. That's when she noticed... One of the freshman boys was..._Arnold_. Helga quickly looked down at the ground not wanting him to see her...yet. This year Helga was going to get Arnold to notice her. Maybe even ask her out.

"**_Ahh but what about Sid?_**_" _An annoying voice in her head asked.

"_Ahh, you shouldn't really even be in my head thank you very much." _Helga answered stubbornly. She still stopped to think about it though. 

She certainly liked Sid he was an amazing...Ok so maybe not amazing...but he was nice. But could she ever love him like she loved Arnold? She couldn't! It would be impossible. It would be like her and Rhonda getting along! Or worse her and Lila! It was crazy! It was...

"_Well, it could happen." _Helga mentally shrugged her shoulders and turned to Sid. 

"Thanks for walking me I'll meet you at lunch. What class do you have before lunch?"

Sid unfolded his crumpled up schedule and his eyes scanned it.

"I have Math 2nd bell and then lunch."

"Ok great I'll meet you at the...oh no." Helga's face fell.

"What? What is it?" 

"I have lunch 4th bell right after you."

"Oh...well that's ok. I'm sure that we can...um..."

"You can walk me home ok Sid."

"Boy howdy that's fine." Sid practically skipped down to his class.

"_WoW! The simple things that please a guy. And here's me thinking all guys needed to be happy was sex and beer." _

Helga turned the doorknob and opened the door to room 424.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Helga walked out of her final class, Spanish III. She opened her locker and screamed into it. Arnold had been in her single one of her classes; he sat in front of her in every single class. He hadn't even looked her way! She trudged towards the exit in a very sour mood. 

"_This is nuts! I guess he'll never notice me. Maybe we just weren't meant to be."_

Helga slammed herself against a locker and let out another agitated scream. 

"Why won't he notice me?" Her fairly loud statement was not heard by the passing students, and if it was it was heard by deaf ears. 

She turned the corner much too quickly and bumped into someone. She sighed as she saw her papers and books go flying. 

"Sorry." Both said in unison. 

Helga gasped. It was Arnold. He handed her the papers and books that had gone flying.

"Wow football head this is just getting to old. Mind if I bump into someone new next time."

Helga laughed just to show him she was joking. 

"Of course be my guest." He mock bowed then straightened up quickly. 

"Gotta run see you later." He smiled and ran toward the exit.

Helga smiled and looked down at her books. She saw a small sheet of paper that hadn't been there before. Even more strange was that it was folded like a note. Helga shrugged figuring it was Arnold's and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned the paper and she fell against the locker sighing dreamily. The note fell to the floor for all to read, but she didn't really care. It read;

_                Don't worry Helga. I've always noticed._

_Arnold     _      

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Ok thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I know I should be working on my other stories but this popped into my head and was too good to let go. R&R pweeze!


End file.
